Harbor District (Ravens Bluff)
The Harbor District of Ravens Bluff was a group of neighborhoods that, with the exception of the isle of Ladyrock, was located on the western side of the city, north of the Fire River. The district was vital to the economy of the city, as it housed the extremely busy docks that were used to ship goods across the Dragon Reach and Sea of Fallen Stars. The harbor was full of many nautical-themed businesses, restaurants, bars and taverns. By and large, life in the docks of Ravens Bluff was quite different than in the rest of the city. The saying among those who lived and worked in the Harbor was "Docksiders know". The long, storm-wracked muddied road known as the Front had a history being frequented by the city's poor, rough-and-tumble citizens, and was the haunt of Ravenian slavers. The heart of the harbor was a bustling site of mostly legal commerce that was conducted morning, noon, and night. The district had four, fairly similar neighborhoods, which included the isle of Ladyrock in the center of the Fire River. Neighborhoods Seaglimpse This neighborhood, located on the western side of the city outside its main wall, encompassed the northern end of the city's docks, which received ships from the Dragon Reach. It had few attractions or landmarks that drew in visitors from other parts of the city and was seldom patrolled by the City Watch. Many sailors, dockworkers and other "old salts" formed the residents who were regularly found in the Seaglimpse neighborhood. It was regularly pounded by the winds and storms coming off the Reach, and the smell of dead fish and seaweed permeated the neighborhood's streets. Silverscales Also situated outside the city's western wall, Silverscales was fairly insulated in that their customs and local slang were not known beyond its borders. It was a rough and poor part of the city, dominated by the Ravenian fish trade. As such, it featured a number of well-known seafood establishments, such as Flirin's Sea Morsels and Embrol Sludge's Eatery and Shell Shoppe. Bitterstone Considered the "heart of the harbor", Bitterstone was located at the end of a number of major streets and boulevards that ran through the western region of Ravens Bluff. It was an extremely active neighborhood, with torches that lit the streets and alleys during all hours of the night. There were a healthy variety of establishments in Bitterstone, including seafaring supply stores, residences, and boarding houses, and included a shop whose proprietor was just as skilled at removing whiskers from a sailor's face as he was removing barnacles from a ship's hull. Ladyrock The most notable landmark on the isle of Ladyrock was the great lighthouse that guided ships to port under the leadership of the Ravenian Regent of the Harbor. The island neighborhood was the favored stomping grounds of a great number of seedy sailors of ill-repute, who came in from the rest of the city by small ferries or, if they were evading the Watch, by sailing through the waters of the Fire River. Appendix References Category:Wards Category:Locations in Ravens Bluff Category:Locations in Vesperin Category:Locations in the Vast Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations